spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Sniper
__NOEDITSECTION__ From the fields of World War II to the grassy knoll, master marksmen have commanded worldwide attention for decades. Capable of impossible shots over incredible range, these lethal individuals offer their teams an advantage in any but the closest quarters, allowing the characters to forge contingency plans involving nothing more than a single bullet and a set of crosshairs. Attributes: With the Sniper’s reliance on stealth and long-ranged weaponry, Dexterity is his most prized attribute. Wisdom’s emphasis on accurate perception and patience is important, but secondary. Core Ability 'Eagle Eye' Once per scene, you may spend and roll 1 action die, adding the result × 10 to the range increment of any 2-handed firearm or hurled weapon you use for the duration of the current scene. Class Abilities 'Expert Sharpshooter' At Level 1, you gain the Sharpshooter Basics feat. At Level 5, you gain the Sharpshooter Mastery feat. At Level 9, you gain the Sharpshooter Supremacy feat. 'Surprise Shot' At Level 2, when you make a ranged attack with a 2-handed firearm or hurled weapon against a opponent, your threat range increases by 1. At Level 7, when you make a ranged attack with a 2-handed firearm or hurled weapon against a opponent, your threat range increases by an additional 1 (for a total increase of 2). 'Bonus Feat' At Levels 3 and 7, you gain 1 additional Covert or Terrain feat. 'Perfect Killer' At Levels 4, 6, and 8, you may choose 1 of the following abilities. Each of these abilities may be chosen only once. *''Nest:'' So long as you benefit from at least 1/2 cover, you may substitute your Tactics skill bonus when making any Sneak check to avoid being spotted. *''Low-Light Vision:'' You ignore all vision penalties applied by low ambient light except “None”. *''One Shot:'' Your error range with all ranged attacks when using a 2-handed firearm or hurled weapon decreases by 2 (minimum 0). *''Sprint:'' Your Speed increases by 10 ft. *''Tunnel Vision:'' When making a ranged attack with a 2-handed firearm or hurled weapon, you ignore the effects of the condition, as well as attribute and stress damage. 'Ranged Sneak Attack' At Level 4, when bracing a 2-handed firearm or hurled weapon , you may inflict 1 die of sneak attack damage with each successful attack. Further, when using a 2-handed firearm or hurled weapon, you may inflict sneak attack damage to targets within a number of range increments equal to your class level, even if they are beyond CQB range. At Level 8, when bracing a 2-handed firearm or hurled weapon, you may inflict 2 additional dice of sneak attack damage with each successful attack (for a total of 3 sneak attack dice). 'Magic Touch' At Level 5, your base attack bonus is considered to be +1 higher when making any ranged attack with a 2-handed firearm or hurled weapon, or meeting the prerequisites of any Ranged Combat feat. At Level 9, your attack bonus is considered to be an additional +1 higher when making any ranged attack under these circumstances (for a total of +2 higher). 'Million Dollar Skill' At Level 10, once per round, when attacking with a 2-handed firearm or hurled weapon against a opponent, you may roll twice, keeping the result you prefer. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes